Te amo Shuichi
by luxam9
Summary: Finalmente Yuki encuentra el momento especial pare decirle esas dos palabras que su joven amante tanto anhela.


Para Lune...

¿Por qué es tan difícil expresar mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle ese par de palabras tan simples que sus ojos me ruegan pero que por más que lo intento, no salen de mi boca? ¿Por qué, aunque sé que el pasado ha quedado en el pasado y no hay nada que lo impida, aún así no puedo decirlas? ¿Por qué?

Hoy Shuichi se va a ir de viaje de nuevo. Una gira de tres meses por varias ciudades de Japón para promocionar su nuevo disco. Su primera gira. El tonto ha estado tan emocionado hablando de ello hasta por los codos. Incluso aunque le cierro la puerta de mi estudio para que me deje escribir mi nueva novela, siempre termina gritándome los arreglos que han estado haciendo en la compañía. Como si me importara...

—¡Yuki!

Ahí viene de nuevo... Con su voz chillona a la que ya debería de haberme acostumbrado. Volteé a ver el reloj. Son cerca de las ocho de la noche. Salió un poco más tarde de lo normal. Honestamente, comenzaba a preocuparme.

»¡Yuki, ya llegué!

Escuché sus típicos pasos propios de un niño. Torpes y escandalosos. Demonios olvidé cerrar la puerta de mi estudio.

Shuichi empujó la puerta con fuerza y corrió a abrazarme. Tan impulsivo como siempre. Menos mal que acababa de guardar el avance que había hecho en mi novela y alcancé a cerrar la computadora antes de que Shuichi pudiera hacerle algún daño con su cuerpo.

»Nee Yuki...

Genial. Shuichi entrando en su fase melosa y azucarada no apta para diabéticos. ¿Qué acaso ese niño no entendía que él no era una persona melosa?

»Yuki... Mañana me voy de viaje —Me dijo, sentándose con las piernas abiertas sobre mi regazo y besando mi cuello.

—Finalmente tendré tiempo para escribir sin que me estés molestando —dije con acidez y sin poder evitarlo. Era algo tan natural en mí ser así.

—¡Yuki! ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?

No lo sé.

»Yuki...

Shuichi comenzó a sobarse sobre mí. Sé que es lo quiere, y yo también lo deseo. Siento un suave y delicado beso en mi cuello, debajo de mi barbilla. Ese punto y lóbulo de mi oreja son zonas erógenas y Shuichi lo sabe. Lo sabe a la perfección.

Hoy será la última noche y mañana partirá. Tres meses. Tres meses sin Shuichi. Tres meses sin escuchar sus gritos y quejas, sus lloriqueos y chillidos. Tres meses sin escuchar esas canciones tan tontas y con cero talento que canta por todo el departamento. Tres meses sin tocarlo, sin besarlo. Tres meses sin hacerle el amor. Tres meses sin escucharlo decirme "Te amo" cada que tuviera oportunidad.

Maldición...

Levanté la barbilla de Shuichi y atrapé sus labios. Esos labios tan dulces y suaves a los que me había vuelto adicto. Una vez que comenzaba, no podía dejar de probarlos una y otra vez. Era como un hombre sediento en medio del desierto que encuentra un oasis de agua pura.

Lo sentí gemir dentro de mi boca. Como me encanta sofocar sus gemidos entre mis labios.

Recorrí su espalda con mis manos, bajando lentamente hasta posarlas sobre su cadera. Resbalé mis dedos un poco para abarcar sus glúteos entre mis palmas. Aquellas fuentes carnosas que tanto me gustaban.

»Yuki... Hazme el amor...

Sin esperar más, afiancé mi agarre sobre sus glúteos y me levanté con él agarrado fuertemente a mi cuello. La habitación quedaba cerca. En ningún momento dejé de besarlo.

La puerta estaba abierta así que sólo la empujé y llegué hasta la cama. Colocando a Shuichi sobre ella, me quité la camisa arrojándola hacia algún lado.

La adrenalina me invadió. Besé a Shuichi en el cuello, probando esa piel que nunca me cansaría de besar.

Era increíble como este chiquillo se había vuelto una parte tan importante de mi vida. Había llegado hasta donde nadie más lo había hecho. Había logrado borrar totalmente mis recuerdos Kitazawa y el muro de cristal que había rodeado mi corazón durante tantos años.

Al principio había sido difícil. Después de lo que pasó con Aizawa, sentí que nuestro destino no era estar juntos. Yo le hacía tanto daño. Pero ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él. Y ahora, se iría... Por tres meses...

Dejé un fuerte chupetón en su cuello. Quizás después me lo recriminaría pues no podría ponerse esa ropa tan atrevida que acostumbraba usar sobre el escenario, pero no me importó. Como odiaba que usara aquellas prendas tan pequeñas que dejaban mucha de su piel a la vista de los tiburones hambrientos del público.

Lo escuché gemir levemente mientras desabotonaba lentamente su camisa, tocando cada centímetro de piel que iba apareciendo bajo mis manos y pasé a besar el otro lado de cuello.

»Ah... Yuki...

Tenía una manera tan única de gemir. Y esperaba que sus gemidos siempre fueran para mí. Sé que soy egoísta al querer todo de él cuando yo no puedo decir esas dos palabras tan sencillas pero...

Atrapé una de sus tetillas entre mis labios y la besé, chupé y lamí hasta sentirla erecta sobre mi lengua. Aquel pequeño cúmulo de nervios hizo que Shuichi se estremeciera. Hice lo mismo con el otro pezón y después me aparté un poco para admirar mi obra. Shuichi tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas. Una visión excitante sin duda.

Desabotoné lentamente su pequeño short. No entendía su manía por andar enseñando las piernas a todo mundo cuando él era sólo mío. ¿Qué acaso no conocía los pantalones? ¿Celos? Por supuesto que sí.

Me deshice de los shorts levantando sus piernas para deslizarlos por ellas, aprovechando y besar la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Una zona muy sensible en él.

Bajé sus piernas y las abrí, exponiendo aquel tesoro que cautivó mi vista de inmediato. Su miembro estaba ya totalmente erguido y su entrada palpitaba de deseo. ¿Existiría algo más excitante que esto? Estaba seguro de que no.

—Shuichi...

Murmuré su nombre quedamente. Sabía que eso sensibilizaba sus sentidos al máximo. Besé su torso, apenas tocando su piel con mis labios en una caricia incompleta pero que aún así, hacía que fuego corriera por sus venas.

Besé uno de sus muslos evitando deliberadamente su miembro que aclamaba por atención. Pude ver que sus manos estrujaban las sábanas bajo ellas. Buena señal. Seguí lamiendo el otro muslo hasta que Shuichi gimió de frustración.

—Yuki... Onegai...

Adoraba escucharlo rogarme porque sabía que sólo yo podía saciarlo. Shuichi sólo temblaba bajo mi toque, sólo gemía ante mis caricias, sólo se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo. Siempre, eternamente, sólo para mí.

Más que su súplica, mis propias ganas de probarlo rompieron mi voluntad y atrapé su miembro entre mis labios. Tuve que sostener su cadera con mis manos pues al arquear su espalda, mover su vientre fue involuntario. Sus gemidos aumentaron.

Moví mi cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ejerciendo un poco de presión con mi lengua, haciendo rozar su miembro con mis dientes y lo sentí estremecerse. Mis manos que habían estado reposando sobre la parte externa de sus caderas se deslizaron casi como si tuvieran vida propia hasta los glúteos de Shuichi y los estrujé, empujándolo más hacia mi boca.

»¡Yuki!

Sentí mi boca invadida por un líquido de inconfundible sabor. Típico de Shuichi... viniéndose antes de tiempo, pero no me importó. Lamí un par de mis dedos, dejando saliva y un poco de su esencia en ellos para después atrapar sus labios en un beso fogoso mientras comenzaba a prepararlo.

—Eres malo Shuichi... —musité. Quería provocarlo.

—Gome... Yuki... Aahh... Yuki...

Pronto, dos de mis dedos se movían dentro de él. Encontré aquel bulto de nervios, ese punto tan especial que lo hacía delirar de placer y lo presioné. Shuichi gimió con más fuerza, rompiendo nuestro beso.

Su respiración estaba acelerada y su cuerpo totalmente perlado. No aguanté más. Me deshice rápidamente de lo que me quedaba de ropa. Me sorprendí a mí mismo de lo rápido que lo logré.

»Yuki... Onegai... Hayaku...

¿Qué me apurara? Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. No aguantaba más esta pasión y este deseo que me invadía cada vez que hacía el amor con Shuichi. Hacer el amor con Shuichi. Hace dos años no hubiera podido decirlo. Nunca había "hecho el amor" hasta que lo conocí. Era algo tan diferente al sexo común.

Cómo su simple presencia se había vuelto algo tan elemental en mi vida. Escucharlo hacer un desastre en la cocina durante la mañana, en ocasiones bañarnos juntos entre juegos de caricias, escucharlo gritar cuando llega en las noches y, por supuesto, hacer el amor.

Una rutina tan fantástica y única y que estaba gustoso de tener. Y todo por él. Porque llegó a mi vida a ponerla de cabeza contra todo pronóstico.

Volteé a verlo. Estaba al borde. Si no me apuraba, probablemente terminaría. Presioné su miembro un poco y me introduje rápidamente. Shuichi gritó una mezcla de entre dolor y placer, contorsionando su espalda y apretando fuertemente las sábanas bajo él.

La sensación era abrazadora. Sentía su interior envolver mi miembro cadenciosamente, prodigándome de un placer único. Era algo inigualable. Sentí los brazos de Shuichi pasar por mi cuello y me jaló en un beso dulce, casi tímido.

»Te amo Yuki...

Cada vez que escucho eso mi corazón se acelera, inundado de un sentimiento indescriptible. ¿Amor? Quizás... No me gustaría ponerle nombre a esto que siento, pero amor sería la palabra más acertada.

Le regresé el beso con la misma ternura y pasión con la que él lo había comenzado y me empecé a mover lentamente, queriendo disfrutar cada centímetro. Shuichi gemía dentro de nuestro beso y era delicioso.

Tuve que acelerar el ritmo. Sentía cerca el orgasmo y Shuichi no aguantaría más. Guié mi mano hacia su erección y la froté vigorosamente al ritmo de mis embestidas.

»Aahh... —gimió—, Yuki... ¡Yuki...!

No pude contener mis gemidos de placer.

Su tibia simiente inundó mi mano copiosamente a la vez que yo me vaciaba dentro de él. Di unas cuantas embestidas más hasta que sentí que había terminado por completo y mi miembro de volvía flácido.

Salí cuidadosamente, recostándome a su lado. Shuichi inmediatamente se acurrucó sobre mi pecho.

—Te amo Yuki...

Sentí su tibio aliento golpear la desnuda piel de mi pecho aún perlada por la excitación. Su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al mío. Él estaba hecho para mí y yo estaba hecho para él. Éramos el uno para el otro. Sin duda.

¿Para qué negar más esto que siento?

—Yo también te amo Shuichi...

Shuichi volteó a verme con la mirada más dulce que yo hubiera visto alguna vez y me besó.

Mañana Shuichi se iría por tres meses y yo esperaría impaciente su llegada. Tres meses, pero regresaría. Seguro que regresaría.


End file.
